Flower
by I-Married-My-Fandoms
Summary: Kurama makes a slip of the tongue and says something he shouldn't have. Will his team mates accept him? WARNING! KURAMA IS OOC " Sorry...


Warning: Yaoi, but no lemon. Use of the F word… once.

Disclaimers: The "YU YU HAKUSHO" characters are owned and controlled by Yoshihiro Togashi / Shueisha, Fuji Television, and Studio Pierrol. They do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form at this moment in time. No flames please.

AN: Alright people, I was looking through my old writing and I found this. I loved when I wrote it but that was so long ago that I had forgotten about it. Please leave comments, this is a one shot.

**Flower**

Kurama stood in the hall of his apartment, his guests and former team mates sat in his living room. He knew he would need to face them sooner or later. It had been nearly three month's since he'd told them he was actully gay. That was one time he really wish he hadn't remembered.

Flashback

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara sat around a table in Makai. They were all enjoying a drink when Kurama let it slip. He'd taken back one to many and his control on reality had slipped away from him. Damn human body and less control over alcohol.

"So I'm gay, so what? It's really annoying how all the girls throw themselves at me, they have no chance," Kurama spoke oddly clear for someone so thoroughly drunk. The table instantly went quiet. Hiei, who was sitting next to Kurama had his eyes widen and moved away from him slightly, but not much seeing as he was cornered on the inside of the table. Yusuke was the first to speak.

"What?" Kurama blinked and looked up. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Had he really just told them he was gay? The look on their faces told him he had. He couldn't stand the scared look on their faces, so he bolted from the bar.

End Flashback

Kurama took another deep breath. Despite his years as Yoko, his human side had gotten him nervous.

"Damn it Kurama, you can do this. It's not like they'll actully try to hurt you." he stood straighter and walked down into the living room. His three former team mates sat chatting. Well, it was actully just Kuwabara and Yusuke talking, Hiei sat secluded on the window sill by Kurama's front door. Kurama cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. The human and human-turned-demon looked up at him.

"So what's with us being called here in the middle of the week Kurama?" Yusuke leaned back where he was sitting. He took up the left side of the couch and Kuwabara took up the other. Kurama moved and sat in the chair across the coffee table from them. Hiei just continued to sit where he was, ignoring the rest of them.

"It's about the bar incident." Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat, he could imagine how they would freak out if they even remembered. Yusuke suddenly shrugged before speaking.

"It's no big deal. So what if you like guy's? I mean, you're not less of a person just because you like someone of the same sex. To each his own, I say." Kurama stared at the Toushin. Was he really that accepting? Kurama looked to Kuwabara and the larger man smiled.

"You're my friend Kurama. Just because you like guy's, that's not going to change." Kurama felt so relieved. He sent a wary glance at Hiei, who just continued to look out the window.

"Do you have anything to say Hiei?" Yusuke asked, knowing Kurama had wanted the answer.

"Hn," was his only reply. Kurama looked to the fire demon. He secretly wanted to go over to him and just hug the cute little demon. Hiei may not have known it, but he was the cutest thing Kurama had ever seen. Everything from the tip of his blue-tinted, white-starburst black hair, to the tough leather boots he constantly wore. Kurama had lusted, and even fallen in love with the small kooromi, but the fox hadn't made a move, afraid that if he did, he would lose the small amount of friendship he and his crush had formed. Trying to move on with things, Kurama stood.

"How about some tea?" he walked towards the kitchen, hearing agreements from the two on the couch. The next few hours went by so quickly it had Kurama's head spinning. They caught up on what they'd missed in each other's lives. Yusuke had broken up with Keiko but it hadn't really mattered to him, they were more of friends anyway. He'd also gotten a nice job as a bouncer for a local club, which had made him happy. It meant he could get paid and maybe beat people up if it was a crowded night. Kuwabara had finally gotten up the courage and popped the question to Yukina, she'd said yes. Hiei growled but stayed where he was, glaring death upon the human. Kuwabara had also gotten his acceptance letter to a very good vet school, it had always been his dream after all. Kurama told them about the small shop he had opened up selling plants. Yusuke laughed, saying that 'that's the greatest idea the fox had ever had.'. When it grew late, everyone decided they should be heading out. Kurama stood at the door and waved good bye to them before going back inside and closing and locking the front door. He went and cleaned up the tea and snacks he had made before heading back up to his room on the second floor.

Kurama walked around his room, getting ready for bed. He put his radio on, listening to whatever that came on. A song ended and the announcer came back on.

"Next up we have a request for an American group called 'Get Set Go' from their newest album, 'Selling Out And Going Home', this is 'It Must Be Love'." the music started playing and a male voice came over singing.

"I wanna die, every time you look at some good looking guy. And I wanna puke, every time I see some guy looking at you. And I'm all tore up inside, I just wanna die, please somebody won't you kill me? It's like death, from above. I guess I must be falling in love."

"Wow," Kurama whispered "That sounds just like me with Hiei." the song continued to play and he listened to the lyrics intently, stopping what he was doing.

"I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. In love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love.", the music started playing again and Kurama sat on his bed as he continued to listen.

"I can't believe this…" he spoke in a whispered tone as he continued to stare at the small radio.

"I'm sitting up till three, and I'm wondering where you're at when you're not with me. I call again, and your roommate says that you're out with a friend. And I'm all broke up again, at the thought of this friend, and the things he's doing to you. It's like death, from above. I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. In love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. Oh my darling, let me fuck you, 'cause I will be the one that always love you. Until the death of time, I'm in love. In love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. I guess, I guess I must be falling in love. In love." Kurama stared at the radio a bit more, his attention lost from the next song that had come on.

"That was…" for once, Kurama was at a loss for words and it astounded him. He'd never been short for a reply when it came to anything. He sat back on his bed, bringing his hands to his lap and staring down at them intently. "Hiei…" his voice was a whisper when he spoke the name of his crush.

"You know fox, you really need to lock this better." Hiei sat on the windowsill of Kurama's room's window. Kurama's head shot up, spotting his affection's desire sitting there and his human heart began to race. It was just like one of his dreams, Hiei showing up, admitting how much they loved each other and then… well… things got a little NC-17 rated from there on.

"H-Hiei? What… what are you doing here? I thought you left with everyone else. But… well obviously you're back, but what I mean is… why?" he'd gotten nervous and when Kurama got nervous (which wasn't often at all) he ranted. Hiei just rolled his eyes, a small smirk on those most adorable demon lips as he stood and walked towards the fox.

"You talk too much." and with that, Hiei planted a kiss to Kurama's lips.

Owari


End file.
